<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Hurts by CelesteFitzgerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639295">It Hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald'>CelesteFitzgerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhappy Ending, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George isn't okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“George?” Ringo said quietly, patting the George-shaped lump of blankets. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>George mumbled something unintelligible. Or, judging by the sniffle that followed, maybe George hadn’t said words at all.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to talk,” Ringo said, rubbing his back. “I’m here, if you want me.”</p>
<p>There was no response. Then, George’s hand slid out and shakily pulled Ringo closer.</p>
<p>Ringo slipped under the blankets as George began sobbing. The desperate way George clung to him made him start to cry, too. He knew he couldn’t take away the pain, but at least he could take away the loneliness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tonight's not a good night</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787747">why she had to go?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aaliyah_rose_black/pseuds/the_aaliyah_rose_black">the_aaliyah_rose_black</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>